Drabbles: Warriors
by JediMasterQuill
Summary: Drabbles are small stories-oneshots, essentially. Here are the ones that I have written for the series, and I plan to write one for at least all of the main charries.
1. Breezepaw

**I am planning to make drabbles (a collection short stories) on almost all of the main characters in the Warriors series. This isn't like my monologue series that I have posted on WarriorsWish, because I don't have a defined goal for those and these will not be written like monologues. If you want to suggest a character that I could cover, or a pairing or something, I'll consider it because I keep running out of muse! Enjoy! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

She is scared. He can tell. To the casual observer, she simply looks a little tense, maybe even eager. But through the way her eyes are widened, just slightly, and how her tail-tip keeps twitching. And her paws, he has learned that one can always tell her emotion by her paws, are shifting themselves along the ground, creating small circles in the mud.

In fact, Heatherpaw is not the only one who is frightened. Harepaw's fur is on end, just enough to make him appear to be a little stockier than the average WindClanner. And Larkpaw is pacing, her long, plumed tail swishing from side to side.

Even Breezepaw himself is feeling a bit apprehensive. His anxiety bubbles in his stomach, and unconsciously he is sheathing and unsheathing his white claws.

"Larkpaw," he mews, looking around the small hollow that they are in, seeing if he can spot anyone else nearby. "Can you scent anyone nearby?"

The dappled shecat opens her maw for a moment, and then mews, "No, no one's here but us."

"Good. Let's go."

They run out of the small swath of trees and out into the bright moonlit moors. He can feel Heatherpaw running along side of him, and hears her whisper, so quietly that no one else can hear, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is." he responds gruffly. "The dogs have been such a problem, and if Onestar won't send a patrol out-"

"That's what you've told us earlier! And that's why we've agreed to come. But I don't think that you're doing this just for the sake of the Clan."

"Why do you ask that?"

"It just...I don't know-"

"That's the point, you don't know."

Her eyes narrow, and he looks away.

"If one of us gets killed in this, I'm blaming you."

And she speeds up, leaving Breezepaw by himself, alone with his thoughts.

She's right you know, he isn't doing this for the Clan. And why should he? Risking lives is something a leader does when only necessary, not a gloomy, sullen apprentice. He feels uncomfortable with this risk, but feels that is is necessary.

What else will please _him_?

Breezepaw caught the largest amount of prey on his assessment a few sunrises ago, but he didn't even blink an eye.

_You could have caught more easily._ Was his silent message.

Breezepaw had outfought Heatherpaw. It was hard; she was a few steps ahead of him and had been focusing on her battling skills more often.

_You hardly won that bought; she _let _you win. _was the message he read in the cat's blue eyes.

And Breezepaw had managed to impress Onestar on a patrol by catching sight of some RiverClanners who were skulking along the border.

_And Harepaw was just about to speak-you only got recognized because you have a bigger mouth. _

And every time Breezepaw did something else, something smaller but still worth of _his _notice, _he_ was looking across the ThunderClan border, not seeing, not hearing.

Breezepaw wanted him to notice his accomplishments, his strengths, _him. _He didn't want him to stare over the border, deep in thought, he didn't want him to praise the others.

So what better way to capture his father's attention? Surely launching an attack on the dogs that plagued the Clan wouldn't escape Crowfeather's notice? _Right? _


	2. Brook Where The Small Fish Swim

She missed the mountains.

With every step she took in the forest, feeling it's soft flooring, she longed for the harshness of the rocks and caves of her home. Every breath she drew, she longed for the fresh, cold air of the waterfall. As she sprung -sometimes a bit too late- on the prey of this land, she remembered how it was like to work as a group and catch eagles. _Eagles! _Not these small, malnourished mice and rabbits, but the kings of the sky. Even the water was different, too. There seemed to be more pollution, and wasn't as clear and clean as the mountain springs. And as she looked upon the Clan, as she was doing now, she wished for their pelts to be replaced with the Tribe's.

She sighs, and closes her gold eyes, feeling full of regret.

_I'll never fit in here. I cannot hunt like they can, I cannot get used to the way they live, and they cannot accept me. I can tell. Even though they let me hunt with them, sleep with them, eat with them, I can still see them out of the corner of my eye, staring at me, suspicious...I never felt like this in the Tribe. _

"Brook?"

She is jerked out of her thoughts, and glances up towards the voice. Her eyes meet his amber ones. They're so full of concern, and worry. Suddenly, she feels her sorrows and doubts vanish, as she remembers the reason of why she came to this place. Why she followed him here, even though she could have stayed. How he always made her safe and wanted, and how conversations always came easily between the two of them, unlike with the others.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm alright, Stormfur."


	3. Blossomkit, Briarkit, and Bumblekit

**Thanks so much for LaceyA.K.2410 for giving me the idea for this one! :D**

**

* * *

**They had not been told, nor had they been informed. They were blind, clueless in the matters of the Clan. They hardly knew who was going on the next patrol, never mind _this. _But they were curious, the three of them. Perhaps curiouser than the rest of the kits combined. You had to give them that.

Blossomkit had wondered why everyone was so upset after the Gathering. She had noticed everyone coming back, and could practically taste the shame and sorrow in the air. The little tortoiseshell noticed that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were far apart from each other, not even looking at the other.

"Had ShadowClan wanted to attack? Is that why everyone's so..sad? And why aren't Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight talking with each other, like they usually are?" she had mewed to Millie, who had just been speaking with Ferncloud. Her eyes were so bright with the prospect of learning something new, and Millie almost told her. But she decided not to, thinking that her kits should be untainted by Clan affairs until they were old enough to make up their own minds.

"Nothing, dear," she had replied, and Blossomkit had wanted to pry, but something hidden in her mother's gaze warned her not to.

Briarkit had noticed that Leafpool was joining a patrol, and didn't sleep in the medicine cat's den any longer. It was odd, and made absolutely no sense to her. So she decided to ask Jayfeather, who might know something.

But he just looked at her with eyes full of sorrow and guilt, and, was that_jealousy? _And he gave no reply, until she insisted. He had said, "Nothing you need to worry about."

She had walked away, disappointed. But she knew that it would be wise of her not to mess with the medicine cat, who was notoriously prickly and was just getting over the death of his sister.

Bumblekit had noticed what his sisters had and more. The way everyone acted around Leafpool was...strange. They didn't seem to remember that she was their Clanmate. But then again...Leafpool herself was acting a little strange, too. She kept glancing over at Jayfeather and Lionblaze and didn't eat often and-Bumblekit had overheard this-refused to go on patrols that went near the WindClan border. He had wanted to ask someone, but Briarkit and Blossomkit had both told him it was no use-no one would tell anything about the strange events in the Clan.

But finally, Foxpaw, annoyed at their constant questions, told them. He told them of the affair between their former medicine cat and a certain WindClanner. He told them of how everything had remained silent, but then, at once gathering, Hollyleaf, for reasons beyond everyone else, told everyone from all four Clans that Leafpool and Crowfeather were her parents. And that was why Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw rarely talked and why Leafpool had retired from being a medicine cat.

Blossomkit was stunned. She didn't like this, that two cats could so easily fall in love, disregarding the rules. She looked at Leafpool as weak, and hoped that she herself would never fall into this trap.

Briarkit was still curious. Why had Hollyleaf told everyone? She probably wasn't that stupid, she probably knew what it would do. How could she have brought this upon herself and her family?

Bumblekit was a little scared. He hoped that Greystripe and Millie would never get into a fight as bad as Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's. He could remember them from when they were known as loving and affectionate mates, but now...now they rarely ever spoke, and never were on the same patrol. He often looked at his own parents and prayed that they would never change, never go dark.

After the truth, they were changed. Sure, they still quarreled over freshkill and play-fought like any other kit, but something was..._different._ You can see the change in their eyes, not as bright as they once were as the gazed upon the Clan, but a little darker, a little more experienced. They knew of the tales of woe and betrayal, the songs of heartache and revenge, and the fables of guilt and repentance.


	4. Ashfur

**Cold. **Like the night, his heart is stone cold. Not even the brightest, hottest flame could melt the icy exterior of it. It keeps him at a distance from his clanmates; they can sense that beneath the false laughs and smiles, there is something darker, deeper than they could ever imagine. And it frightens them. Subconsciously, they all know that when that ice shatters and breaks, everyone will see his true self, the one who he hides beneath layers of masks. And they pray for this day to never come, for him to die before he reveals this cold and harsh interior.

**Rage. **It storms within him, ravages his damaged soul. It is rarely noticed, he is diligent with keeping it inside. But sometimes, only sometimes, his deep blue eyes betray himself, flashing with obvious anger. If you looked closely in one of these moments, you could see a flash of ginger fur, a hint of emerald eyes. You might also, if your eyes are as sharp as a hawk's, see a bit of sorrow, some confusion, mixed among the rage, creating a toxic substance that is better to be left alone.

**Jealousy. **They say that jealousy is the green eyed monster, but really, it can be any color. A brown eyed monster, a gold eyed monster, or even, a blue eyed monster. It is what keeps him in this prison of a soul, never letting go, never leaving his thoughts. It has contaminated him, made him..._different_ from the others. He is obsessive over this jealousy, letting it blind him. He does not see in shades of grey, nor in color. He sees through what he could have had, and who has it instead of him.

**Thirst. **It prowls in his mind, monitoring his every thought, ensuring that nothing strays from the path of _revenge. _It is what causes his every movement, his every word, his every breath. It is all, from every step he takes to every piece of prey he eats, for this one goal; to cause _her_ absolute and total misery. He can still feel the pain as if _it_ were yesterday, and he wants her to feel every ounce, every pound, every feather-weight of it.

**Pain. **It is real. Every minute of every day of every season, he feels it. It is worse than being cut countless times, or being poisoned. It is not a physical pain, but one of the emotions. It is as if he is watching his worst nightmare play out before him, or watching _her_ die. It torments him, this pain. He wishes so dearly for things to be right again, and yet he wants him to get his own way. He does not want to hurt _her,_ and yet he has the overwhelming desire to slit her throat and listen to her screams...


	5. Heathertail

The pale brown shecat tossed in her sleep, obviously having some sort of dream. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her tail was lashing from side to side, bothering the fellow warriors who slept by her side. It wasn't the peaceful, happy type, but the darker sort. The sort that sent chill upon chill down her spine.

It was dark (naturally) and very cold (typical). They were in the tunnels, and she could hear the water roaring and rushing and pounding on the stone. The three, no, four of them were standing there, arguing.

"I was the original DarkClan deputy," Lionblaze growled, baring his sharp teeth. "So I should be the leader this time."

"Nonsense!" snarled Breezepelt, his hackles rising. "I was there for her when you left! So I should be the leader."

"Oh, shut up." snapped Jayfeather, sidestepping towards Heathertail. "We all know that you'll end up being the abusive,evil sort. And you, Lionblaze, cannot control your temper. And both of you are not able to read minds, so I will be able to understand her better. Thus, I should-"

He was cut off as both toms leaped at him, slashing with sharp claws.

"Abusive?" hissed Breezepelt, roughly pushing Heathertail aside as she tried to stop him from bringing his claws down on Jayfeather's ear.

"I do not have anger issues!" roared Lionblaze, digging his fangs into Jayfeather's tail. Jayfeather screeched in pain, and then lashed back, hitting both cats and knocking them into the river.

"Breezepelt!" screamed Heathertail, her heart stopping. "Lionblaze!'

Then, suddenly, a random twoleg in a dark mask walked out of the shadows, rasped "No, Jayfeather. I am your father.". Jayfeather and Heathertail stared at him, horrorstruck, then Jayfeather wailed,"Nooooo!" and leapt into the river. The two leg looked down in to the river, shrugged, and walked away, leaving Heathertail screaming for all three of her loves-ahem, friends to come back to life...

She woke with a gasp. She looked around her. She was not in the tunnel. She was in camp. Breezepelt was not drowning in the river. Breezepelt was laying next to her, twitching in his sleep, murmuring about how Crowfeather always ignored him. She sighed in relief, and settled back down again, wondering if these weird (and frightening) dreams were just a part of growing up or if they actually meant something...


	6. Breezepelt and Poppyfrost

"Breezepelt, what have you done!"

Her voice is loud and shrill, full of shock and hurt. Her ice-eyes are opened wide, looking like two moons set in her mottled face. She stares down at the crumpled, bloodied-silver body that lays on the hard stone. She glances up at him, and looks away, stunned by the hatred that smolders within him. This is not the cat she once knew...not the cat that she met at the border...not the one who was so sympathetic and understanding. This was a monster, someone who would shed blood for no legitimate reason. This was someone like that legend, Tigerstar.

"I had to."

"Had to _why_?"

He glares at her, poison radiating from his gaze. But it softens as he sees her distress as if for the first time. Her ears are flicked back, showing the white dots on the back of them and she is poised to run, but doesn't seem to want to. Seeing that she isn't going anywhere, he delays answering, lifting a black paw up to his face and rasping it with a pink tongue, flicking away the blood. Now that he thinks about it...why _did_ he attack Jayfeather? What the grey medicine cat said was true-he couldn't help that his parents lied. But the thirst for revenge still parched his throat, still made him flex his claws and bare his fangs. And anyway, he _had_ to. Once he joined Brokenstar, he realized early on that there was no going back. In fact, the dark tabby with the mangled tail is hovering over his shoulder right now, whispering.

_Don't tell her about us..._

_I know that-I'm not stupid. _

**_"_**You heard me earlier, you know very well why."

"But that doesn't explain anything." she says, dipping her head down to check Jayfeather's breathing. "And you're lucky that he's not dead-Jayfeather may have been able to take the blame for murdering me, but it won't work the other way around."

"Obviously." he stands up, and walks towards her. She shrinks back, curling her lip in a shadow of a snarl. "What?"

"Get away from me, Breezepelt." she snaps. "You're not the cat who I knew before."

"How so?"

Poppyfrost opened her mouth to tell him, but she stopped. And glared.

"You know very well what."

The corner of Breezepelt's mouth twitched. He loved to talk to Poppyfrost-today was no exception. She could be so sarcastic and funny and was so much like him...they had a lot in common. Or at least, the emotions that they were built on were the same. Most of the time, he was dark and gloomy, and felt betrayed every moment of the day. She felt abandoned, and guilty. Apparently, her sister died and eventually her sister's mate became hers, and now she was carrying the tom's kits. In a sadistic way, they were perfect.

_Quit dreaming!_ Brokenstar snapped. _Cut to the chase and tell her that she should keep her over-sized nose out of your business!_

_Her nose isn't 'over-sized'; it's perfectly fine! _

_You know what I mean. _

_Fine. _

"Poppyfrost," he took a huge breath, and closed his eyes. "It's over."

Poppyfrost blinked, not understanding. What was over? This night? This fight? What on earth could he be talking about-unless...oh no, not after Honeyfern...

"Breezepelt...you can't just leave this-"

"As sure as the Dark Forest I can."

_Fool! Don't even _mention _us!_

"But...after all you've been through..."

"Look, quit pleading with me. It's over. I'm leaving this entire-"

"No, Breezepelt! Not after Hollyleaf and Honeyfern died!"

It is now Breezepelt's turn to blink. Understanding dawned upon him. He laughed, and Poppyfrost shrunk back a few steps.

"No, Poppyfrost, I'm not going to kill myself!" he gasped. "No, I'm just leaving you."

There is silence, filled only by Jayfeather's steady breathing and the call of a mourning dove.

"Just...leaving me...?" she whispered.

"Yes. I'm sick of sneaking out here every night, I always think that someone has seen me or-"

"But you were the one who told me to come!"

"And now I'm the one who is telling you to go. Listen, this isn't good for us. I mean, you have a mate, and he probably does love you-"

"Not as much as...nevermind. "

They stand there, the wind fluffing their fur. For a moment, their hearts sing the unspoken words. But their minds take over, and they look away.

_Aw, how sweet. I could almost start crying right now, this is so dramatic. You fool! Tell her that she's never going to see you again and that you hate her guts! _Brokenstar's voice snarls. _We have things to do, places to go!_

"Poppyfrost, goodbye."


End file.
